


Silver Fox

by raulism



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Quickies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raulism/pseuds/raulism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael is insecure about his newly greying hair and it's up to you to convince him it's a good look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Fox

It had been a long eight months. The phone calls and texts had helped but your hotel had spotty wifi at best and it had been too long since you had last seen his face. Stepping off the plane, you were grateful to be back home, although less grateful for the chill in the air. Your body was going to have to readjust to a New York winter after the blistering heat of Thailand.

Walking towards the baggage claim, your excitement was growing with each step closer, knowing that he would be waiting for you. And there he was, home in the form of a gigantic smile and arms thrown open wide for a hug. You ran the last few feet, jumping into his arms as he spun you around, people nearby turning to look and grin at the joy radiating for your combined laughter.

He felt so good, everything you had been missing. Setting you down, he cradled your face in his palms, love shining in his eyes before he bent to kiss you. Eight months was a long time to survive without his kisses. Realizing you were still in a very public place, he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against yours for a moment before leaning back to get a good look at you.

“You’re so tan!”

“And when did you become such a silver fox?!” It was remarkable how much his hair had changed, now peppered with grey near his temples. And he hadn’t shaved that morning, having taken the day off to be with you, allowing you to notice that the majority of his scruff was grey too.

He only responded with a small smile, grabbing your suitcase from the conveyor belt and your hand as he led you towards the car.

\------------

You had planned to have an easy day together, a day to relax and allow you to re-adjust to the eleven hour time difference. Snuggled up on the couch, you had both changed back into pajamas and pick out one of your favorite movies.

His mind seemed distant though, and you assumed it was work-related as it so often was, until he finally spoke up, “Should I dye it?”

Not taking your eyes off the screen, “Dye what?”

“My hair.”

That got your full attention. Swinging your head towards him, you noticed that his face seemed worried with a touch of panic but he was trying to hide it under a nonchalant attitude.

“Why would you do that?”

He shrugged, “I’m already quite a bit older than you, and I don’t want to make the age difference more noticeable.”

“That’s absurd.”

“Is it? Sometimes I worry—“

“Does our difference in age bother you?”

He shook his head, kissing the back of your hand that he held in his own. “Of course not. I love _you,_ cariño.”

You moved to straddle his lap, forcing his eyes to meet yours so he would believe your words, “Good. Because it’s never once bothered me. I love you, Rafael, and you’re the best man I’ve ever known. And if someone wants to judge us, which I don’t think anyone is, by the way, then that’s on them and they don’t know how lucky we are to have each other.”

His eyes got softer the longer your speech continued, wrapping his arms around your waist and slowly rubbing up and down your back.

“So no, I don’t think you should dye your hair. It makes you look handsome,” You planted a kiss on his cheek, “And distinguished,” Another kiss on the other cheek, “And it turns me on like you wouldn’t believe.” The last statement was whispered low, a purr right into his ear as you simultaneously rocked your hips against his.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. I wanted to fuck you right then and there in the airport.” You could feel his cock growing at your words, desperate to be free from his thin, cotton pants.

He pulled your shirt over your head, palming your tits and rubbing your nipples between each thumb and forefinger.

“Well, we’re not at the airport now.”

You giggled at his smirk, fading into a moan when he pulled you towards him so he could take one of your nipples into his mouth. Lacing your fingers through his delightfully silver hair, you pressed yourself as close to his as possible, grinding your hips on his now-prominent erection.

“Bedroom?”

He shook his head, biting your nipple lightly as you squirmed, “Too far.”

It was becoming painful, your arousal mixed with the lack of friction. Trying to pull your own pants off, he switched nipples before helping you, never once breaking contact with your skin. With one last obstacle, you reached down and released him from his pants, giving his cock a few more pumps before sliding yourself down his length.

Eight months was a long time and you gasped at the feel of him, stilling your hips to let yourself adjust to his size. He pulled you down for a deep kiss, his tongue tangling with yours as you slowly started to move up and down. You had missed him, missed the feel of him, missed the taste of him.

Desperate for more, you continued the kiss as you sped up, his hands gripping your hips to help you move. Finally breaking apart, you fell forward with the exertion. Rafael nuzzled into your neck, lightly nipping along your jawline and earlobe. He was saying something, but you weren’t entirely sure what. It didn’t matter anyway because he was only uttering the words you felt too. How he had missed you and couldn’t sleep without you and never wanted you to leave his side again.

Feeling the familiar coil of pleasure in the pit of your stomach, you sobbed with need, begging him to help you come. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he thrust his hips up to meet your every fall, reaching down to rub your clit with one hand while the other kept your body pressed against his. Finally finding your release, his name was the first word out of your mouth and it triggered his own orgasm.

He was doing all the work now, thrusting your two bodies upwards in a last push of energy to draw out the pleasure. Once entirely spent, the two of you collapsed in an exhausted heap, your sweat mixing and dripping onto the sofa. The entire room smelled of the sex that was unique to the two of you and it was a familiar sense you hadn’t thought to miss.

Picking you up, he carried you towards the bathroom, setting you down as he turned on the shower and let the water warm up. Stepping in first, he extended his hands out, as he shot you a cocky smirk, “Come on, cariño, this silver fox needs a shower.”


End file.
